Hoshikuni Sakura
is one of the main characters of Soulful Mirage Pretty Cure!. Sakura is a young girl who tries to act a mature as she can. However, this is the reason why many people, especially her brother say that she acts like a child. Sakura loves traditional things and music. And it's no secret that she calls herself Sato Chieri's biggest fan. Sakura's Pretty Cure alter ego is , whose Soula is Kiki. Sakura's catchphrase is . Personality Sakura is a young girl who tries to act a mature as she can. However, this is the reason why many people, especially her brother say that she acts like a child. Sakura loves traditional things and music. And it's no secret that she calls herself Sato Chieri's biggest fan. Appearance Relationships *'Kiki' - The Soula that helps Sakura in her normal and Pretty Cure life. *'Hoshikuni Sayuri' - Sakura's mother, who is rarely seen because she usually stays at the hospital due to her sickness. *'Hoshikuni Satsuki' - Sakura's older brother who cares for her since their mother is never at home. Pretty Cure Cure Kissing Cure Kissing is 's Pretty Cure Alter Ego. Having Kiki's powers, Cure Kissing can use the powers of love-based passion. Her appearance slightly changes and her main color is now pink. She transforms by saying the phrase "Pretty Cure, Soul Exchange!". Cure Pyro Cure Pyro is an alternate form of Cure Kissing, Sakura can also take when she gets power from the Soula Pypy. As Cure Pyro, she holds the power of fire and her theme colors are red and orange. She transforms by saying the phrase "Pretty Cure, Soul Exchange!". Attacks *'Starlight Kick' - Starlight Kick is Cure Kissings first finishing attack. *'Passion Beat Sunshine' Transformation Pretty Cure, Soul Exchange! - "Pretty Cure, Soul Exchange!" is the official transformation phrase used by in order to transform into Cure Kissin in Soulful Mirage Pretty Cure!. Etymology - Hoshikuni comes from meaning "star" and meaning "land". So Hoshikuni means "land of stars" or "starry land". - Sakura written in the Kanji 桜 meaning "cherry blossom", "cherry tree" or "sakura tree". Songs Sakura's character songs will be performed by Tadokoro Azusa, her singing voice. Some of her songs might also include duets with Takagaki Ayahi, Nozomi Tsubasa's singing voice. *Coin of Two Sides (along with Takagaki Ayahi) *Soul-A ღ Time Pretty Cure! (along with Takagaki Ayahi) Trivia *Sakura is the first Pretty Cure to have her hair color change from blonde to pink. *Sakura is the first Pretty Cure to share her birthdate with her partner. *All of Sakura's family members' names start with Sa: **[[Hoshikuni Sayuri|'Sa'yuri]] **[[Hoshikuni Satsuki|'Sa'tsuki]] *Cure Kissing is the fifth Pretty Cure to be based on the power of Love. The first were Cure Peach from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Cure Heart and Cure Ace from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and Cure Lovely from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **However, Cure Kissing is the only of the list, who doesn't directly use the power of love. *Sakura, along with Tsubasa are the first Pretty Cure characters who have two different voice actors. *Sakura is the first Pretty Cure who dislikes being Pretty Cure. *Cure Kissing is the third Pretty Cure to kick her main attack. The first were Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. *As Cure Liquido, Tsubasa is the sixth Pretty Cure to control fire. The first were Cure Rouge, Cure Sunny, Cure Scarlet, and Cure Miracle and Cure Magical in their Ruby Styles. *Sakura's text color is . Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Soulful Mirage Pretty Cure! Category:Soulful Mirage Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters By FairySina Category:User:FairySina